Man from the stars returns
by hannibal1996
Summary: The Doctor returns to take Carrie and Sue to knew worlds filled with wonders, creatures and danger. Carrie has no memory of the prom and after the TARDIS was attacked. A whole new world awaits with a foe more deadly than anything they have ever encountered.
1. Birthday celebration

**Hello and welcome. I thought I would give this a try and please review. I do not own Doctor Who or Carrie. I thought I would do a sequel in the style of a Doctor Who series. It was meant to be yesterday for her birthday but I had computer issues.**

Man from the stars 2.1: Birthday celebrations

The Doctor was sat in his TARDIS. He was asleep with a book in his hand whilst the console stood quiet. He was rather exhausted and just wanted to rest. He had jelly babies all over him. The TARDIS lights then turned red and it started to shake. The Doctor woke up trying to work out what was happening. The console was going up in flames and he leaped towards it.

''Honestly you take one nap and you find yourself crashing through space.'' The Doctor said to himself. His Scottish accent was particularly thick as he pressed random buttons.

''I used to say things in these kinds of situations.'' The Doctor said as he looked at the monitor. It revealed the TARDIS had been hit by a missile. He was scanning the type but his phone went off. The Doctor ran for it dodging the explosions and picked it up.

''Hello? Abe, how are you? How are you ringing me? It's the civil war…..And I'm crashing, I should be there any second.'' The Doctor said as an explosion threw him across the TARDIS.

The TARDIS crashed and he fell to the ground. The Doctor managed to stand up and walked for the door. He paused for a moment before opening it.

Earlier

Carrie was in her bed. She was tired but her alarm was going off. It was the song 'Spirit in the Sky'. It was early and the sun was shining bright. Her father Ralph burst in with a tray of food and a coffee. He had made some bacon and waffles and places it on Carrie.

''Happy birthday.'' Ralph said. He was tired and looked like he hadn't showered yet. He was still wearing his pyjamas which consisted of a superman shirt and trousers. His hair was similar to the eleventh doctors but the same colour as Carrie.

''Thanks dad.'' Carrie said as she took the tray of food. She was tired and her eyes hadn't focused yet.

''Eat and then go and do something. What do teenagers do on their birthday?'' Ralph said. He was trying to think whilst Carrie woke up.

''I'm going to go and walk the Jelly baby.'' Carrie said as she tucked into the food.

''I can't see how you like Jelly babies.'' Ralph argued.

''They're amazing.'' Carrie said. They had this argument a lot.

''You buy them from amazon and they're bad for you.'' Ralph argued.

''The Brits are fine.'' Carrie said.

''Have you seen their teeth.'' Ralph said leaving the room. Carrie then drunk her coffee.

Carrie was walking round a field with her dog Jelly baby. Jelly baby was a Shar-Pei and only a puppy. It was large field surrounded by trees and even had a childrens play area. Carrie threw a tennis ball and Jelly baby ran for it. There weren't many people in the field and she was certain she was alone.

In the trees an invisible creature was sat, hiding and watching Carrie. The invisibility kept flickering. It was revealed to be a damaged Sontaran warrior. The invisibility shield then went back online.

''Soon I will stand on my enemies bones like she stood on mine.'' The Sontaran said as he pointed his gun at Carrie. He was ready to fire but the gun jammed. It was damaged and low on ammunition.

Sue Snell was walking down a street. She had a camera in her hand and was going over some pictures she had taken. It showed several alien creatures but they were all blurry or distorted. She was looking for an alien that had been spotted around here. She was walking to the field Carrie was at, oblivious to the fact she would be there.

Sue was walking underneath a tunnel when she noticed a large, blue police box. There was smoke coming out of it. Sue walked up to it, she remembered the box from the prom and possibly the Doctor. She was about to knock on it when the Doctor popped his head out. Sue didn't recognise him because of the regeneration.

''I'll take a box of thin mints.'' The Doctor said before going back into the TARDIS. Sue was stood there confused for a moment.

''Actually no what is wrong with you. Look at yourself you're not a girl scout and they've not been invented yet, you are...Who are you?'' The Doctor asked. He stepped out of the TARDIS and looked at Sue. She looked into his eyes which sent chills down her spine.

''I'm Sue. I remember you from the Black prom. I thought you could help me.'' Sue said. She was nervous. The Doctor just stared at her and then took her camera. He looked through the photos and laughed.

''Why are you taking nudes of Silurians? The Rolarion post would love these.'' The Doctor said as he threw the camera back at Sue. He looked around the place and huffed.

''I was expecting something a little more from the civil war.'' The Doctor said as he waved his screwdriver in the air.

''What?'' Sue asked.

''Gettysburg? I'm in Gettysburg.'' The Doctor said.

''Yeah 2014 not 1864.'' Sue said correcting him. He didn't like that.

''You said you wanted help….What with?'' The Doctor asked.

''Apparently there is an alien around here.'' Sue said.

''What sort of alien?'' The Doctor asked.

''It has been said to have attacked a couple of people.'' Sue said. She took out some newspaper clippings and handed it to him.

''Now I'm interested.'' The Doctor said as he read the clippings. He handed them back to Sue and spun around. He looked very puzzled.

''It normally hangs around in this field.'' Sue said.

''Then let's go.'' The Doctor said. Sue started to walk towards the field and he followed her.

Carrie was walking with her dog. They were heading back home so Carrie could continue with her birthday. The Sontaran was walking slowly behind her. He was trying to fix his gun without Carrie hearing it. The gun started to charge and he pointed it at her.

''For the glory of the Sontaran empire.'' The Sontaran whispered to himself.

Sue and the Doctor were walking up to the field. Sue wasn't sure what she was looking for but the Doctor had an idea.

''So what happened to you? You were all young last time.'' Sue asked.

''I regenerated.'' The Doctor said as he waved his screwdriver around.

''Regenerated?'' Sue asked.

''When my body dies I change it.'' The Doctor explained.

''What happened?'' Sue asked.

''Well my body died.'' The Doctor said. His screwdriver started to make a noise.

''Is that good?'' Sue asked as she noticed the beeping noise.

''Got you.'' The Doctor said as he looked at his screwdriver. He started to run through the field with Sue following.

Carrie noticed the Doctor and Sue running towards her but she recognised neither of them. The Doctor ran up to her and instantly recognised her. Fear covered his face and guilt consumed Sues. Carrie was just a little confused.

''Carrie….Oh dear.'' The Doctor said.

''Sontar-Ha.'' The Sontaran yelled. The Doctor threw Carrie to the ground and dodged the blast. The Doctor turned off the Sontarans cloak and he was revealed. He was damaged and heavily scarred. The left side of his face looked like it melted and his gun seemed to be in pieces.

''Sontarans. Survivor of the Black Prom.'' The Doctor said. The Sontaran looked angry.

''An embarrassing defeat.'' The Sontaran said.

''And you can never go back to home. A wounded soldier, corrupted by the bloodshed he has seen and you said it yourself, embarrassed. What was your plan? Avenging your fallen comrades and then return to Sontar and lead an army to destroy this world.'' The Doctor asked. The Sontaran just stared at him and the Doctor smiled.

''You will never return back home. All you can do is continue fighting until there is nothing left.'' The Doctor said. Sue helped Carrie up and took a photograph.

''I am a soldier therefore I fight for the glory of the Sontaran empire.'' The Sontaran yelled.

''You're not a soldier. You are a just a relic.'' The Doctor said.

''What is going on?'' Carrie asked. The Sontaran looked at her and pointed his gun. He was about to pull the trigger before the Doctor used his screwdriver to cause the gun to short circuit. It exploded and the Sontaran dropped it. His hands were covered in blood. The Doctor just stared at him.

''Are you going to kill me?'' The Sontaran asked.

''All I need is a phone.'' The Doctor said. He raised his hand and Sue handed him hers.

The Doctor, Carrie and Sue headed back to the TARDIS with Jelly baby. They walked up to the TARDIS and the Doctor opened it.

''Goodbye.'' The Doctor said as he walked in. Carrie was struggling to remember the previous events.

''Wait. I remember you. You got older.'' Carrie said. The Doctor panicked.

''She'll explain. Anything else?'' The Doctor asked.

''No.'' Carrie said. The Doctor walked in and took off. Sue and Carrie watched as it disappeared.

''Do you remember me?'' Sue asked.

''Not really no.'' Carrie said. This relieved Sue.

Carrie walked into her bedroom. She was going to have a party later but at the moment she just wanted to relax. She noticed a small, red present on her bed. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small, golden key.

''I'm not to sure about the colour but it gets the job done.'' The Doctor said. He was sitting on a chair and Carrie jumped.

''What's it for?'' Carrie asked.

''I felt bad about just dumping you here since I promised to take you to places. If the Sontaran didn't jog your memory nothing should.'' The Doctor explained.

''What are you on about?'' Carrie asked.

''Come on, let's do something.'' The Doctor said. He walked out the room and opened the bathroom door. Inside was the TARDIS. He opened it and walked inside with Sue standing there. Carrie followed and was amazed.

''It's bigger on the inside.'' Carrie said as she looked amazed.

''Yeah you said that and so did she.'' The Doctor said. He started to press several buttons.

''So where now?'' Sue asked.

''Oh I have an idea.'' The Doctor said.

''What are you on about?'' Carrie asked.

''This is going to be difficult with your human brain but imagine. Imagine everything and everywhere now imagine.'' The Doctor explained.

''Imagine what?'' Carrie asked.

''The first thing you would want to see.'' The Doctor said.

The Sontaran was inside a UNIT cell. It was heavily locked down and he was in great pain.

''So he couldn't kill you.'' A mysterious man in the shadows said. He was standing in front of the cell.

''It was a grave mistake.'' The Sontaran said.

''I'm sure it was. That's the thing about us Timelords though….We never kill the right people.'' The mysterious man said.

''Are you going to kill me?'' The Sontaran asked.

''I want to recruit you.'' The man said smiling.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Who is this man? What will Sue and Carrie do with the Doctor? Why did he take Carrie when he knows it will be dangerous if she remembers? Next time:**

**The TARDIS lands in the battle of Gettysburg. Carrie and Sue are riding horses down a dark road.**

**''Abe Lincoln never fought vampires but headless horsemen were another thing.'' The Doctor said. A headless horseman is running down the streets of Washington.**

**Please give me your suggestions for chapters. Follow me on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Horseman

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

Man from the stars 2.2: Horseman

A group of Republic soldiers were walking down the streets of Washington. It was 1863 and the war was still raging. The night sky shined down on the streets and the oil lamps lit the streets. The soldiers stopped by a barber shop and sat down. There weas chairs and whisky.

''Quiet night.'' One of the soldiers said.

''Don't say that or you'll jinx it.'' The leader said. He checked his pistol before putting it down. The soldiers started to drink the whisky.

''I'm just saying.'' The soldier said defending himself.

''And I'm telling you to shut up.'' The leader said as he gestured to hit him.

''What was that?'' Another of the soldiers asked.

''Really?'' The first soldier asked.

''Shut up.'' The leader said. The soldiers started to listen and they heard a horse approaching.

''A horse.'' A soldier said.

A man on a black horse came round the corner. He was dressed in pure black armour. His horse was the same shade of black but with glaring red eyes. He horseman had a large longsword in his hand which had a little blood on it. The rider had no head but somehow knew where he was going. The soldiers got up, rifles in hand and stood in front of him.

''That's a headless horseman.'' One of the soldiers stuttered.

''Halt.'' The leader yelled. The soldiers pointed their rifles at the rider. He swung his sword in the air.

''Fire.'' The leader screamed. The soldiers fired their weapons at him but they had no effect.

The horseman rode up to them and swung his sword. The leader was decapitated and the soldiers were quickly killed. One of which managed to get away. He ran through the dark alleyway with tear running down his face.

''It's just the whisky.'' He said to himself several times. He walked out of the alleyway to find the horseman standing there.

The Doctor, Sue and Carrie were aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor was operating it whilst the two girls were playing their music out loud.

''What about this one?'' Sue asked. She played the song 'Make me wanna die' by Pretty Reckless.

''I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. I've fought Daleks, gods and even the devil. But now I'm surrounded by Americans.'' The Doctor said.

''Actually White is a Scottish name.'' Carrie said. She had a pack of Jelly babies in her hand.

''And that is why you're my favourite.'' The Doctor said.

''Mines Anglo Saxon.'' Sue said as she took one of Carries jelly babies.

''She's a Saxon…..Boring.'' The Doctor said. The TARDIS landed.

''Where are we?'' Sue asked.

''The question is when and it is 1863. The battle of Gettysburg was in 1863.'' The Doctor said staring at Sue.

''Cool.'' Carrie said.

The Doctor walked towards the door and was about to open it.

''We are in the city of Washington and going to meet Abraham Lincoln to discuss an urgent matter.'' The Doctor explained.

''Can't wait.'' Carrie said. She was very optimistic.

''Just don't tell him about John Wilkes Booth.'' The Doctor said. He opened the door to discover the TARDIS in the middle of the battle. He closed the door and was a little terrified.

''We shouldn't be here.'' The Doctor said.

The TARDIS was stood in the middle of the battle. Bullets and cannon balls were flying around the battlefield. Bodies lined the fields and soldiers were running to their deaths. A cannon ball hit the TARDIS causing the console to spark.

''What is going on?'' Sue yelled.

''We're just moving.'' The Doctor yelled.

The TARDIS was flying through the sky and crashed in the streets of Washington. The three jumped out of the TARDIS as the smoke became too much. Sue and Carrie looked around and were amazed but the Doctor walked towards the newspaper stand.

''Image if we see Lincoln kill a vampire.'' Sue said as she looked around. She took a photo of the place with her phone.

''Abe Lincoln never fought Vampires but headless horsemen were another thing.'' The Doctor said as he threw them the newspaper.

''Headless horseman kills again?'' Carrie asked as she read it.

''It's a hundred years too late for this though. Maybe a copycat or robots.'' The Doctor said thinking out loud.

''Robots?'' Sue asked.

''Yeah it's a mechanical being….Absolute nightmare. Word from the wise, never call a Dalek a robot. They really hate it, to be fair they hate everything so you'll probably be fine.'' The Doctor said as he walked off. The two girls chased him.

''I thought you had an urgent matter to attend to?'' Sue asked.

''Hopefully it's this or it could be the vampires.'' The Doctor said.

The three were walking through the city and towards the White House. They walked up to the guards and the Doctor presented his psychic paper.

''I'm here about the Headless Horseman.'' The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Carrie and Sue were in the oval office. President Lincoln was sat in his desk going through some paper work. Sue took a photo.

''Doctor.'' Lincoln said.

''President Lincoln.'' The Doctor said in response. Carrie and Sue just looked shocked.

''I assume you know about the Horseman?'' Lincoln said.

''He's a hundred years too late.'' The Doctor replied.

''Mary Todd is terrified.'' Lincoln said as he sipped his coffee.

''Marriage is neither heaven nor hell but simply purgatory. You can keep that.'' The Doctor said.

''Doctor I am in massive debt to you. You destroyed Jeffersons great weapon but now I call for your help.'' Lincoln said.

''Give me ten soldiers, maps of all the town in America, all the reports on this Horseman, a gattling gun and remember this one because it's really essential…..Landmines.'' The Doctor said.

''The battle of Gettysburg is still raging. I will spare what I can.'' Lincoln said.

''Oh screw that. Spoiler alert you win now give me what I need.'' The Doctor yelled.

''Of course.'' Lincoln said.

''Daniel Day Lewis did a good job.'' Carrie whispered to Sue.

''Benjamin Walker as well.'' Sue whispered back.

''Really?'' Carrie asked.

The Doctor left the office. Carrie and Sue followed quickly.

''We need to find out his patterns. What he is targeting specifically.'' The Doctor said.

''Maybe he's trying to inflict fear.'' Carrie said.

''What?'' The Doctor asked. He stopped and looked at Carrie, the eyebrows scared her.

''Well you keep saying he is a hundred years too late. Which means people are aware of him and fear the legend. Maybe he is just killing soldiers to destroy morale.'' Carrie explained. The Doctor then smiled.

''New plan.'' The Doctor said.

Carrie and Sue were on their horses. It was the middle of the night and they were wearing bluetooth headsets. The Doctor was in his TARDIS throwing junk around.

''Where is it? Come on, come on. Why do I still have this thing? Amy wondered where her hairdryer went...Bingo.'' The Doctor said as he picked up a large, metallic object. It was a spherical with a flashing green light.

The Doctor walked outside and threw it into the air. It then flew into the sky and there was a large green flash. The Doctor looked at his monitor and looked at the scan.

''Found you.'' He said .

Carrie and Sue were riding down the dark road and towards a river. The Doctor was telling them where to go.

''We're not bait are we?'' Sue asked.

''Why would you think that?'' The Doctor replied.

''Because it feels like we're bait.'' Sue said.

''If I'm going to be honest, yes you are.'' The Doctor said.

''What?'' Sue yelled.

''You'll be fine.'' The Doctor said.

''He's here.'' Carrie said. The Headless Horseman was fifteen meters away from them, he was spinning his sword around.

''Run.'' The Doctor said.

Carrie and Sue turned around and made the horses go as fast as they could. The Horseman was chasing them and gaining speed quickly.

''Where do we go?'' Carrie asked.

''To bridge.'' The Doctor said.

Carrie and Sue were riding up to a large wooden bridge. The Horseman was getting close to them and they could hear the noise of the swinging sword. Carrie and Sue then disappeared and the Horseman stopped his horse. He was standing on the bridge and noticed the soldiers taking aim. Carrie and Sue then appeared right next to them.

''Fire.'' The leader said. The soldiers fried their rifles and the gatling gun. The had no effect on the Horseman but then they fired the cannon. The cannonball hit the horseman knocking him off his horse and into the river. The TARDIS then landed by the soldiers.

The Doctor walked up to the Horseman. Carrie and Sue ran up to him.

''Teleporters?'' Sue yelled.

''They're in your headsets. Did I not say.'' The Doctor said. Carrie just laughed.

''No but you did tell her.'' Sue said. The Doctor and Carrie laughed.

''So. Jefferson Davis created you to destroy morale.'' The Doctor said to the damaged Horseman.

''I was not built by him.'' The Horman replied. It's voice was scrambled and robotic.

''Then whom?'' The Doctor asked.

''I was built by...You.'' The Horseman replied.

''What did you say?'' The Doctor asked. The Horseman was then consumed with a blue light and disappeared.

The Horseman appeared on a TARDIS. The console was similar to the Doctors but red. A man in the shadows was staring at it.

''Is my mission complete?'' The Horseman asked.

''We now know his strength. I must learn his weakness.'' The figure explained.

''What is my next mission?'' The Horseman asked.

''There is no next mission.'' The figure explained. He took out what seemed to be a screwdriver and fired it at the Horseman causing it to disintegrate.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Who is this new Timelord? What was the Horseman? Next time:**

**Doctor, Carrie and Sue are walking through a theme park. A ghost is running through the theme park.**

**''Ghost trains...To obvious.'' The Doctor said.**

**Please give me your suggestions for chapters. Follow me on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
